Temper Temper
by Plimpy Soup
Summary: Ever feel as if there are just some moments in the books where Harry just needs to... let loose? Get mad, baby, lose your temper! Don't just stand there! YELL! SCREAM! GIVE 'EM A PIECE OF YOUR MIND! ARGHH! - ...ahem. This is the result of those few moments. Enjoy. :)


**Numero Uno**

* * *

**Scene - Gryffindor Common Room, after the Champion's Selection Ceremony (Goblet of Fire)  
**

* * *

... "You should've told us you'd entered!" bellowed Fred, looking half annoyed, half deeply impressed.

"How did you do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!" roared George.

"I didn't," Harry said. "I don't know how –"

But Angelina had now swooped down on him. "Oh if it couldn't be me, at least it's a Gryffindor. –"

"You'll be able to pay back Diggory for that last Quidditch match, Harry!" shrieked Katie Bell, another of the Gryffindor chasers.

"We've got food, Harry, come and have some –"

"I'm not hungry, I had enough at the feast –"

"Mate, you still haven't told us your secret!"

Snap.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Harry screamed, eyes flashing angrily. The Common Room went silent.

"I'm going to say this one more time," Harry growled. "I DID NOT PUT MY NAME IN THE GOBLET OF FIRE!"

"But Harry!" protested Lee Jordan.

"NO!" Harry threw his hands up into the air. "I didn't put my name in, and I didn't get somebody else to! Moody reckons someone's trying to kill me! AGAIN! JESUS CHRIST, YOU'VE KNOWN ME FOUR YEARS! DO I SEEM LIKE THE TYPE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?"

"Jesus Christ?" someone mumbled. "Whozzat?"

"FORGET JESUS CHRIST!"

"But you said it!"

"SHUT UP, THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"What about the money then?" Ron challenged, emerging from who-knows-where with a sulky frown on his face. Git. "1000 galleons is a lot, don't you think? And the fame and eternal glory? Bet you'd love that, wouldn't you?"

Holy Poseidon.

Harry sucked in a breath. "Ron," he said steadily (which was a miracle considering the fact that his hair was pretty much standing on end – he was that angry). "What is my name?"

"What -?"

_"What is my name?"_

"Harry Potter."

"What am I known for?"

"You're the Boy-Who-Lived, everybody knows that -"

"So I've got the fame part down, don't I?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Why am I famous?"

"You're the only one to survive the Killing Curse."

"That's the eternal glory part down, then," Harry said, running a hand down his face. "There's also the fact that I have enough money to last a few _lifetimes_, and I don't even know how much that is. A 1000 galleons is like a pinch of salt for me."

Ron's face darkened. "Yeah, bloody Potter, the rich –"

Harry quickly overrode him – he had no time to listen to that jealous twat's shit and nonsense. "What's the last TriWizard winner's name?"

The whole Common Room blinked as one. "Erm…"

"Go on, tell me!" Harry jeered loudly. "They've got fame and eternal glory, don't they? What's the last winner's name?"

"Harry, maybe you should –" Hermione tried.

"No, Hermione!" Harry cut in with an angry scowl. "I've had it with these people. This is just like second year! Heir of Slytherin, anyone?"

"But Harry!" Some kid protested. Dennis Creevey, Harry supposed – he looked like his brother's exact replica – camera and all (flinch). "This is different!"

"Yeah!"

"Exactly –" People began nodding.

"You're the Champion, mate! Much better than a Hufflepuff –"

"Still think you tossed your name in, though –"

"MATE, WHAT'S YOUR SECRET?"

Crack. Fizzle. Whoosh.

(That was his hair, in case you're wondering.)

"OH MY GOD!" Harry screamed. "YOU WIZARDS ARE THE STUPIDEST BUNCH OF PEOPLE I HAVE EVER MET! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" His hands went up in the air once more as he stomped over to the staircase. Loudly. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT! GOOD NIGHT!

"Harry!" Colin screamed after him. "We'll always be there for you!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**A/N:**

Right. That was amusing.

I had fun writing it, too.

So this is more of a stress-reliever story thingy. For when I want to rant about shit and nobody wants to listen, and all.

But seriously, Harry's a pushover in the books, isn't he?

The only time I was really proud of him was during that part in the fifth book when he tore into Ron and Hermione for leaving him in the dark... which gives me an interesting idea...

OH, and feel free to pitch in if you want - I won't feel offended or anything. I would love to listen to your thoughts and opinions.

Sigh. Angry-I-Don't-Give-A-Shit Harry really is rather appealing, isn't he? :P

Review, please!

-Plimpy soup (snicker - i love that username)


End file.
